Mario
Mario & Kirby: Another Brutal Knight Adventure is a game for Microsoft Windows (Downloaded online, Microsoft Store, or Steam), and the Nintendo Switch. It is a direct sequel and successor to Mario & Kirby: Brutal Knight Adventure as it once again stars the Meta-Knights and the Broodals. In the game, a new villain, Marx, has once again captured Mario and Kirby and their friends and rivals. After witnessing this, the Meta-Knights and the Broodals, with help from Captain Vul and Waddle Doo Commander, set off to stop Marx. The main antagonist is Marx. Plot Mario and his friends show Kirby and his friends another statue of Kirby, the celebration is interrupted when Marx, an evil jester, invades Mushroom World and captures Mario and Kirby and their friends (plus Bowser, who Marx already captured prior to this). The Meta-Knights, who just happens to be there too, witness their mentor, Meta Knight, get captured again. Axe Knight knows the perfect quartet that can help them. Captain Vul and Waddle Doo Commander take the Meta-Knights to Rabbit Ridge on Battleship Halberd. Topper, one of the Broodals, shows an article of Marx in a book to Axe Knight and how powerful he is. The other Meta-Knights, who were getting bored of waiting for Axe Knight, arrive shortly afterwards. The Meta-Knights then meet with Topper and the other Broodals on the top of Rabbit Ridge Tower and had a little talk. Their little talk is interrupted when Marx arrives and summons Possessed Waddle Dees. The Meta-Knights and the Broodals head to the Halberd to evacuate, but a few rabbits living in Rabbit Ridge somewhat won't leave Axe Knight alone and keep holding on to him. Eventually, he got the rabbits to snap out of it by defeating the Waddle Dees. The Halberd takes off, with the Meta-Knights and the Broodals on board. But before they can leave, Marx blasts the Meta-Knights and the Broodals right off the battleship, sending them flying. The Waddle Doo Commander evacuates the Battleship on a spaceship and Captain Vul struggles to avoid the attacks, but the Halberd explodes, seemingly killing Captain Vul, much to Waddle Doo Commander's dismay. The Meta-Knights and the Broodals awake at Culmina Crater, where Axe Knight learns from Waddle Doo Commander that Captain Vul "perished". The other Meta-Knights were sad about the news, but the one really upset is Axe Knight. Hariet and Javelin Knight managed to confront Axe Knight. Waddle Doo Commander tells the Meta-Knights and the Broodals to follow him, as he has something to show them. After following Waddle Doo Commander for a little bit, he shows the Meta-Knights and the Broodals a magic spaceship, and they use it to quickly travel to Mushroom World. After defeating Whispy Woods, it is revealed that Captain Vul survived the earlier explosion. He explains to the Meta-Knights, the Broodals and Waddle Doo Commander that he quickly made it to the Escape Pods he just installed to the Halberd. The Meta-Knights and the Broodals continue their adventure. While traveling through Toasty Desert, the Meta-Knights and the Broodals encounter the 2 troublemakers, Wario and Waluigi. They reveal that they were hired by Marx, much to Meta-Knights and the Broodals' shock. Wario prepares to fight the group, but they were able to defeat Wario and the group continues their adventure. While traveling through the Village of Misty, Axe Knight hears some strange sounds and goes to investigate, with Javelin Knight on his side. After reaching the top, Axe Knight and Javelin Knight encounter Madame Broode, a female rabbit with a pet Chain Chomp. She prepares to fight the 2 knights. After defeating Broode, she jumps away with Chain Chompkins, her pet Chain Chomp. The Broodals and the other Meta-Knights arrive shortly afterwards, and they continue their adventure. While traveling through a cavern, the Meta-Knights and the Broodals are ambushed by a T-Rex. It give chase, but the group was able to lose it on Minecarts. While traveling through a harsh swamp, the Meta-Knights and the Broodals find a strange egg, Axe Knight strikes it, causing Peewee Piranha to hatch out of the egg. Axe Knight tries to attack, but it's egg shell is too hard. Hariet also tries to attack with her bombs, it stunned Peewee Piranha that time for a brief moment. Hariet tells the Meta-Knights and the other Broodals to stand back while she takes care of Peewee Piranha. After defeating Peewee Piranha, the giant Piranha Plant monster explodes. Axe Knight sees the exit out of the swamp and the Meta-Knights and the Broodals continue their adventure. After defeating Kracko, the Meta-Knights and the Broodals hop on board Waddle Doo Commannder's spaceship and head to Planet Popstar. Along the way, they find Marx's airship and Waddle Doo Commander lands the ship while the Meta-Knights and the Broodals go to investigate. After defeating Marx, he leaves with a giant caged rockets containing Mario and Kirby and their friends and rivals. The Meta-Knights and the Broodals hop back on board Waddle Doo Commannder's spaceship and head to Planet Popstar. While traveling through Buggy Wilds, Squizzard emerges from a nearby sinkhole. Axe Knight again tries to attack the monster, but finds no way to damage it. Hariet comes up with an idea and throws a bomb into Squizzard's mouth. Hariet again tells the Meta-Knights and the other Broodals to stand back while she takes care of Squizzard. After defeating Squizzard, it explodes and the sinkhole turns into a normal sandpit. Axe Knight then gives a suggestion to head to Marx's dimension through the Monster transporter in King Dedede's Castle. The Meta-Knights and the Broodals then set off. After reaching the throne room, the monster transporter is out but the whole room goes dark, and the big TV screens emerge from the wall showing Marx. He then summons Wario and Waluigi aboard the RoboWario. After defeating the RoboWario, it explodes, sending Wario and Waluigi flying right out of the castle. Axe Knight then turns on the transporter, which takes the Meta-Knights and the Broodals to Marx Dimension. While traveling through Marx's Castle, the Meta-Knights and the Broodals come to 2 junctions, Axe Knight takes one of them while the other take the other path, they find a chest, but it only contained 1930s styled cameras. Axe Knight encounters Madame Broode again. He was able to defeat her, but after that, Broode reveals that she is the boss of the Broodals, shocking Axe Knight. He spares Broode and walks away. After Axe Knight left, he is ambushed by Marx, who attempts to kill Axe Knight, but are saved by the Broodals and the other Meta-Knights, who use the cameras they found earlier on Marx. He then left after almost being blinded by flashing lights from the Cameras. Captain Vul reveals that he knew that Madame Broode was the Broodals' boss, even from the Meta-Knights and the Broodals' previous adventure, but never mentioned it. Broode had since arrived and joins Captain Vul. The Meta-Knights and the Broodals eventually reach the top of Marx's Castle where Marx awaits. Marx then prepares to battle the group. After defeating Marx, he gains more power and transforms into his monster from. The group manages to defeat the powered-up Marx, but he has one more trick up his sleeve. He brings in a giant machine to use on the group, while he presents it, he accidentally shoots it with one of his attacks, causing the Megabug to emerge from the machine. It merges with Marx, turning him into MegaBugMarx. After defeating MegaBugMarx, the Meta-Knights and the Broodals hop on board Waddle Doo Commander's spaceship and, by combining their weapons and powers, they finish off MegaBugMarx. The Megabug is forced to seperate itself from Marx and attempts to finish off the group by itself, but Waddle Doo Commander uses the combined ray on it, causing it to explode. Mario and Kirby and their friends and rivals are set free, while Marx apologizes to Meta Knight. Suddenly, the entire castle starts to shake. Axe Knight points that the entire castle is about to self destruct. Captain Vul warns everyone to evacuate the castle immediately. As everyone reaches the Portal, Hariet falls behind and as the Castle collapses, so does the path. Hariet wasn't able to catch up in time and hangs over the edge. As everyone is about to go through the portal, Axe Knight is forced to turn back after witnessing Hariet hanging over the edge. Part of the path collapses, and Axe Knight grabs Hariet's hand. The 2 attempt to return, but the path collapses and Axe Knight and Hariet fall to their doom. Javelin Knight and Topper lament about the supposed "death" of Axe Knight and Hariet. The group goes through the portal, ending up back at Mushroom World. As Marx is accepted into Kirby's group, Javelin Knight gives the suggestion that Mace Knight will take over as "de facto" leader of the Meta-Knights, but Mace Knight says he's not sure yet. Not long after, it is reveled that Axe Knight and Hariet are still alive, Axe Knight revels that the bottomless pit they fell into is just another portal back to Mushroom World. As Captain Vul gives the Broodals and Madame Broode and ride back to Rabbit Ridge, Javelin Kight asks Axe Knight and Hariet on what their next adventure will be, after Javelin Knight left to join the other Meta-Knights, Axe Knight and Hariet sigh. Characters Playable KSSU Axe Knight Artwork.png|Axe Knight KSSU Javelin Knight Artwork.png|Javelin Knight KSSU Mace Knight Artwork.png|Mace Knight KSSU Trident Knight Artwork.png|Trident Knight Topper-SMO.jpg|Topper SMO-HarietArtwork.jpeg|Hariet SMO Art - Spewart.jpg|Spewart SMO Rango.jpg|Rango Supporting cast No Image.png|Captain Vul HnK WaddleDoo.png|Waddle Doo Commander Mario.png|Mario Kirby.png|Kirby Luigi.png|Luigi Peach.png|Peach Toad.png|Toad Dedede3.png|King Dedede Escargoon.png|Escargoon MetaKnight.png|Meta Knight Bowser.png|Bowser Sword Knight2.png|Sword Knight Blade Knight2.png|Blade Knight Tiff.png|Tiff Tuff.png|Tuff No Image.png|Koopaxi Antagonists Wario.png|Wario Waluigi.png|Waluigi KSA_Marx.png|Marx (Main antagonist) Madame_Broode_Artwork_SMO.jpg|Madame Broode MegaBug_Rabbids+Mario.png|Megabug Enemies Waddle Dee.png|Waddle Dee Micro Goomba.png|Micro Goomba Goomba Artwork.png|Goomba Paragoomba.png|Paragoomba Waddle Doo.png|Waddle Doo Poppy Bros. Jr. enemy KSA.png|Poppy Bros. Jr Koopa Troopa.png|Koopa Troopa Paratroopa.png|Koopa Paratroopa Sparky.png|Sparky Glunk.png|Glunk Chain Chomp1.png|Chain Chomp Big Chain Chomp1.png|Big Chain Chomp Wheelie.jpg|Wheelie Scarfy.png|Scarfy Wester DFjOjCHVwAAMwDa.png|Wester Spiny.png|Spiny Buzzy Beetle.png|Buzzy Beetle KTD Beetley art big 2.png|Beetley KSA Plugg artwork.png|Plugg Lava Bubble Icon SMO.png|Lava Bubble Piranha Plant.png|Piranha Plant Para Dry Bones Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|Parabones Magikoopa.png|Magikoopa Pokey2.png|Pokey No Image.png|Pokey Head Blipper.png|Blipper Cheep Cheep Icon SMO.png|Cheep Cheep KCC Bomber 2.png|Bomber Galbo.png|Galbo Water Galbo.png|Water Galbo Chilly.png|Chilly HnK Noddy.png|Noddy Bully Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|Bully Boo.png|Boo Fuzzy Icon SMO.png|Fuzzy Piranha Plant.png|Big Piranha Plant KTD Shotzo art.png|Shotzo KSS Moto Shotzo artwork.png|Moto Shotzo No Image.png|Gigatzo KPR Degout model.png|Degout KSA Como artwork.png|Como Kabu.jpg|Kabu Venogoo DAY1yi7VwAEXa8h.png|Venogoo Electrogoomba.png|Octoomba Elite_Octoomba.png|Elite Octoomba Octoguysmg.png|Octoguy Propeller.png|Propeller KRtDL Sodory.png|Sodory Bullet Bill.png|Bullet Bill Banzai Bill.png|Banzai Bill Bombshell Bill.png|Bombshell Bill Bombshell Banzai.png|Bombshell Banzai WigglerDS.png|Wiggler Hammer Bro.png|Hammer Bro Bungee Piranha.png|Bungee Piranha Whomp.png|Whomp Chargin'_Chuck_Icon_SMO.png|Chargin' Chuck Levels * Moon ** Culmina Crater * Mushroom World ** Great Great Plains ** Toasty Desert ** Village of Misty ** Crystal Cavern ** Slimy Swamp ** Dolphin Shoals ** Sky City * Planet Popstar ** Nice Field ** Lost Jungle ** Snowy Snowfields ** Blazing Volcano ** Buggy Wilds ** King Dedede's Castle * Marx Dimension ** Marx Road ** Marx's Castle * Dimensional Showdown Bosses Sub-games Like Mario & Kirby: Brutal Knight Adventure, the game includes sub-games. Kirby's Tour The Extra mode in the game. In this mode, Kirby, Dedede and Escargoon go on their own adventure. Differences: * All bosses have more health then usual and are stronger. * All levels are connected. So there is no world map and stuff. * Madame Broode isn't fought at all. * After defeating Marx, the player doesn't face MegaBugMarx. Instead, the player faces the secret boss, Dark Meta Knight. Hat Dojo A mini-game hosted by Topper. It plays like Ninja Dojo from Kirby's Return to Dream Land, except the player uses replicas of Topper's hat rather then shurikens. Battle Choice Returns A sub-game similar to Battle Choice in Mario & Kirby: Brutal Knight Adventure, in turn similar to The Ultimate Choice in Kirby Star Allies. It pits the player against some of the bosses in the game, the higher the Difficulty, the more bosses there would be and the score will be higher. Like Battle Choice, the player can chose their character to use for the whole round (Except Kirby, Dedede and Escargoon). Completing Kirby's Tour and clearing Battle Choice Returns once unlocks the Inferno Insane and Super Insane difficulties, while completing Battle Choice Returns on ether one of the 2 difficulties unlocks the secret Soul Destroyer difficulty. List of rounds Very Easy # Whispy Woods # Wario # Mummipokey # Waluigi Easy # Whispy Woods # Wario # Mummipokey # Rollidillo # Peewee Piranha # Waluigi Normal # Whispy Woods # Wario # Mummipokey # Waluigi # Rollidillo # Peewee Piranha # Marx (Sky City version) Hard # Whispy Woods # Wario # Mummipokey # Waluigi # Rollidillo # Peewee Piranha # Kracko # Marx (Sky City version) Very Hard # Whispy Woods # Wario # Mummipokey # Waluigi # Rollidillo # Peewee Piranha # Kracko # Goriath # Marx (Sky City version) Expert # Whispy Woods # Wario # Mummipokey # Waluigi # Rollidillo # Peewee Piranha # Kracko # Goriath # Pyribbit # Marx (Sky City version) Very Expert # Whispy Woods # Wario # Mummipokey # Waluigi # Rollidillo # Peewee Piranha # Kracko # Marx (Sky City version) # Goriath # Pyribbit # Squizzard # RoboWario # Parallel Landia Insane # Whispy Woods # Wario # Mummipokey # Waluigi # Rollidillo # Peewee Piranha # Kracko # Goriath # Pyribbit # Squizzard # RoboWario # Parallel Landia # Marx (Marx's Castle version) Very Insane # Whispy Woods # Wario # Mummipokey # Waluigi # Rollidillo # Peewee Piranha # Kracko # Goriath # Pyribbit # Squizzard # RoboWario # Parallel Landia # Marx (Marx's Castle version) # Marx (Monster Form) Inferno Insane # Whispy Woods # Wario # Mummipokey # Waluigi # Rollidillo # Peewee Piranha # Kracko # Goriath # Pyribbit # Squizzard # RoboWario # Parallel Landia # Marx (Marx's Castle version) # Marx (Monster Form) # Dark Meta Knight Super Insane # Whispy Woods # Wario # Mummipokey # Waluigi # Rollidillo # Peewee Piranha # Kracko # Goriath # Pyribbit # Squizzard # RoboWario # Parallel Landia # Marx (Marx's Castle version) # Marx (Monster Form) # Dark Meta Knight # MegaBugMarx Soul Destroyer # Whispy Woods # Wario # Mummipokey # Waluigi # Rollidillo # Peewee Piranha # Kracko # Goriath # Pyribbit # Squizzard # RoboWario # Parallel Landia # Marx (Marx's Castle version) # Marx (Monster Form) # Dark Meta Knight # MegaBugMarx Soul Soundtrack * Title * Main Menu * Mushroom World Map * Planet Popstar Map * Marx Dimension Map * Culmina Crater * Great Great Plains * Toasty Desert * Toasty Desert (Ruins) * Village of Misty * Crystal Cavern * Slimy Swamp * Dolphin Shoals * Sky City (Part 1) * Sky City (Part 2) * Nice Field * Lost Jungle * Snowy Snowfields * Blazing Volcano * Blazing Volcano (Underground) * Buggy Wilds * King Dedede's Castle * Marx Road & Marx's Castle (Outside) * Marx's Castle (Inside) Boss Themes * Whispy Woods Battle * Wario / Waluigi Battle * Mummipokey Battle * Madame Broode Battle * Rollodillo Battle * Peewee Piranha Battle * Kracko Battle * Marx Battle (Sky City) * Goriath & Pyribbit Battle * Squizzard Battle * Squizzard Battle (When Hariet pulls out her bombs / When the player picks up a Bomber) * RoboWario Battle * Parallel Landia Battle * Marx Battle (Marx's Castle) * Marx Battle (Monster form) * MegaBugMarx / MegaBugMarx Soul Final Boss Battle (Phase 1) * MegaBugMarx / MegaBugMarx Soul Final Boss Battle (Phase 2) * Dark Meta Knight Battle * MegaBugMarx Soul Battle (Phase 3) Other * Game Over * Kirby's Tour Menu * Hat Dojo * Battle Choice Returns Menu * Battle Choice Returns Battle * Riding Koopaxi * Escaping Marx's Castle * Staff Roll Trivia * Mario & Kirby: Another Brutal Knight Adventure is similar to the Lego games made by Traveller's Tales. ** Upon clearing a level for the first time, the player unlocks free play mode, where the player can play as any of the characters. As in the story mode, the player can only play as the required characters, which only occurs during some of the boss fights. * After defeating Peewee Piranha or Squizzard, if the player plays as any character other then Hariet, Bombers will appear in the arena for the player to use. * If fighting Madame Broode as one of the Broodals, she will have a darker look and yellow glowing eyes as if she is possessed by Marx. * Although Meta Knight is never seen flying in the Mario & Kirby series, Dark Meta Knight is seen flying during his fight. * WolfWrath, Nightmare, Dark Matter, and Ice Dragon (All from Kirby: Right back at ya! except Dark Matter) all have a cameo when Topper looks through the pages of the book before ending up on the article about Marx. * During the Squizzard battle, when Hariet pulls out her bombs or when the player picks up a Bomber, the music changes.